Nice to see you again
by akashinigami
Summary: "Your return to Camelot will be upon pain of death." How I think Gwen and Arthur should get back together. Set after 04x09
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically how I think Gwen and Arthur should get back together. Set after 04x09.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Three months. It had been three months and she still wasn't over it. She'd been wandering around aimlessly since she was banished from Camelot, for she had nowhere to go. To make matters worse, it was now snowing heavily. Well, it was mid January after all.

Guinevere pushed a strand of sopping wet hair behind her ear. She blamed herself entirely. It was her and her alone that had been unfaithful to Arthur. Yet she couldn't understand why her feelings for Lancelot had come flooding back so suddenly. She hadn't felt anything until he had given her that bracelet... the bracelet... Of course, she thought, how could she have been so blind as to miss that? The real Lancelot would never do that to Arthur.

But maybe the bracelet had nothing to do with it. So was it that something was wrong with Gwen? Was she really just a selfish monster? She was so caught up in her own thought that she didn't notice the band of men approaching her.

"Well well, what do we have here?" said a rough voice.

Gwen's head snapped up and her eyes widened in fear when she saw the five beefy men that stood before her.

"Here, she's a purty one, ain't she?"

"Aye, she sure is. We could have some fun with her."

"Hey, what's in the cart missus?"

Gwen shook her head and backed away. "N-nothing." She was seriously considering running away.

The man that looked like the leader seemed to read her thoughts. "Oh no you don't!" he said. He stepped forward and grabbed Gwen's arm, twisting it behind her back. He forced her to her knees and she felt someone kick her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, groaning, but this earned a blow to the head that would surely leave a black eye, and a kick in the ribs. She was dimly aware of someone rifling through her cart. She moaned and the men began to jeer and laugh. Gwen noticed a flash of metal in the leader's hand. A knife.

"Arthur, help." Gwen said it without thinking. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered that Arthur wouldn't come.

The bandit bent down and wiped her tears away with a grubby finger. "This will only hurt a lot" he said. He pulled the knife across Gwen's arm, her blood staining the snow red. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, maybe a little too hard as she tasted blood forming there. The man laughed lifted the knife again, but this time it was pointed directly at Gwen's heart. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats came out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" an all too familiar voice warned.

"Oh yeah? And what's a scrawny git like you gonna do about it, huh?"

"I did warn you. _Nueboneli faro!_"

The bandit was thrown backwards over some distance before landing in the snow with a thump. "Fall back boys! We're no match against a sorcerer!" he said, scrambling up. Within seconds he and his gang had made themselves scarce.

Gwen's saviour slipped down from the saddle and knelt down beside her. "Oh Gwen." He said cradling her in his arms.

"Merlin. You're a sor... a sorcerer..." Gwen's world went black.

"Arthur is going to kill me!" Merlin muttered to himself as he cantered towards Camelot in the golden glow of the setting sun, with an unconscious Gwen sat lifelessly in front of him, her head lolling lifelessly against his chest. "I'm a day late already from visiting my mother and now I'm bringing his banished former bride-to-be back to Camelot. What the hell was I thinking?"

But a little voice at the back of his mind kept telling him that he couldn't have left her lying in the snow, broken and bloody. However loyal he was to Arthur, Gwen was his friend. And yet, Arthur had said that Gwen's return to Camelot would be upon pain of death. But if she was as cold and pale as death itself, surely that was an excuse.

"Alright," Merlin said to himself, "how about I get her to Gaius secretly, and then sneak her out of Camelot when she's well enough?"

The little voice replied simply enough with, it's far too risky.

"Oh shut up!" said Merlin, to no one in particular. He decided that this plan was the best option, if not the only one.

But to the young warlock's dismay, when he trotted through the city gates, he found a very disgruntled Arthur awaiting him. Well, we're pretty much in it now, said the little voice. It was becoming very irksome.

"MERLIN!" the irate king yelled as soon as he caught sight of his idiotic manservant. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" When he saw that Merlin was not riding alone, he added, "And who's this?"

"Uh- No one." Said Merlin, trying to hide Gwen, but to no avail. So instead he just slid down from the horse and lifted Gwen down after him, shocked at how light she was.

"Guinevere! How dare you bring her back here!"

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I couldn't just leave her after some bandits left her to die!"

"I don't care! She was banished and I did that for a reason! She can leave immediately!"

"Well, it's not like she's going anywhere as she's unconscious. Unless you want me to go back to where I found her and leave her there! She's still my friend Arthur, regardless of what she did to you! I won't see another one of my friends die!"

To that, Arthur had no reply.

"I'm taking her to Gaius, and if you don't like that then I don't care!" With that, Merlin stalked off up the castle steps, Gwen in his arms, and muttering something that sounded like 'How do you like them apples, huh?'

Arthur sat down on the stone steps, desperately trying to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. His heart still hadn't completely healed, and this had opened up the wound once again.

He shook his head, feeling like he should just curl up and die.

**Ok, so this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I really want to do another chapter now!**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. Thank you to ncisfreak943, Lara Smith, ruby890, Alicia, ExclaCrystal, jazzy, Alex'sGirl12, aprilf00l, apple, Galaya, Valkyriexx and Tereshe for reviewing. Virtual cookies for you! Yay!**

Gwen awoke to be greeted by a pounding headache. She slowly sat up, clutching her head. That was a bad idea. The tremendous pain that throbbed in her side was proof of that. She groaned.

"I see you're awake Gwen." A gentle voice said.

"Gaius?" Gwen's vision began to adjust and she let out a small cry when Camelot's court physician's chambers swam into view. "Oh God, I have to get out of here now!" She leapt to her feet but she wasn't ready for it. She swayed for a moment then collapsed back onto the bed behind her. "Ow..." she mumbled.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Gaius put the book he was studying down and came to sit next to Gwen, looking concerned. "You must take it easy; those bandits gave you quite a beating. If Merlin hadn't of reached you when he did..."

Gwen looked around the room. "Where is Merlin?"

"He's gone to find Arthur, I think."

Gwen closed her eyes at the mention of Arthur. She'd tried to block out all thought of him, but everything seemed to remind her of the man she had loved.

She decided to think of something else. She suddenly remembered the strange tongue Merlin had spoken in earlier, the sight of his eyes flashing gold. Maybe Gaius knew. Maybe he'd known all along...

"Gaius?"

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you something?"

Arthur swung at the dummy with all his might, striking it again and again with his sword, unrelenting. He found that when he was angry and upset the best way to deal with it was to be alone and hit something repeatedly. Being by himself at the training field gave him time to think.

Why had he behaved like that when his belov- when Guinevere was clearly injured?

Because she had betrayed him.

Yet that was no reason for him to cast Gwen aside like a piece of furniture. Merlin's words rang in his ears as he continued to thrash at the wooden training dummy.

She's still my friend, regardless of what she did to you... regardless of what she did to you... regardless...

In his mind the mannequin morphed into himself, but it was a cruel twisted version.

Unless... unless that was just what he was really like.

Arthur began to hit the dummy so hard that he left deep gashes in the worn wood, desperate to kill this evil part of him. He gave a cry of rage and slashed his sword through the air- taking the dummy's head clean off.

"You better calm down there princess. We've only got two of them left now!"

Arthur put his head in his hands. "Please, Gwaine. I'd like to be left alone."

"Well sorry princess, but Leon was concerned. He said you looked... what was it... a little stressed. Bit of an understatement really, so then _I _said-"

"Gwaine! Please. Just go." Arthur was too worn out to be angry with the most annoying of his knights right now.

"Well, if you insist. Oh, and just so you know, Merlin is looking for you."

"Oh _no_..._"_

"Wow, princess, you really are in a bad mood!"

"Get lost Gwaine!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Arthur waited until Gwaine was out of sight, and then fell to his knees, dropping his sword with a clang. He let the salty tears flow down his cheeks freely. He'd never felt so helpless before. How could he do that to Guinevere? Beautiful, sweet kind Guinevere.

Regardless of what she did to you...

Arthur leapt to his feet. He had to make it up to Guinevere somehow. Even if it killed him.

He turned around.

And found himself face to face with Merlin.

"Gah! Merlin!"

"Sorry sire, it's just that you seemed quite upset."

"So you sneak up on me?"

"Yes... wait, no! That's not what I meant!"

Arthur managed a small smile at Merlin's stupidity. "Never mind. How's Gwen?" He said, the last two words catching in his throat.

Merlin's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Wow Arthur! Little under an hour ago you didn't care whether she lived or not!"

Tears began to leak from the king's eyes again. "I know" he said in a hoarse whisper, "and I hate myself for that."

Merlin reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you can make it up to her."

"But she'll never forgive me for saying things like that!"

"Gwen's a very forgiving person Arthur. She wasn't even conscious anyway."

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. She'll be leaving as soon as she's well enough."

"Leaving! But I want her to stay!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, sire, you did banish- what? You want her to stay!"

Arthur nodded. "It'll be a while before I trust her enough to love her again, but she can stay in Camelot. I can't bear the thought of something else happening to her."

Merlin grinned. Arthur had finally seen reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there peoples! Thank you all for reviewing- more virtual cookies for you! Yay. Onwards with the story and some of teh magics!**

"He just kept telling me to get lost! Something got him in a bad mood and he's not saying anything about it!"

Gwaine had returned to armoury to be greeted by Leon and Percival. He'd just spent five minutes reciting his conversation with Arthur (with some exaggeration thrown in as well, of course).

Leon frowned. "Sounds… interesting. I mean, Arthur has his bad days, but this is ridiculous!"

"I know! It was like he hated himself or something."

At that point, Elyan walked in, a worried expression crossing his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Gwaine.

"No point turning up now. Training ended ages ago." Percival added.

Elyan ignored this. He walked over to the bench on the other side of the room and sat down heavily, a blank expression on his face.

"Hello? Anyone there? Did you get possessed again? Do I have to knock you out?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Shut up Gwaine! Are you alright Elyan?"

Elyan looked up. "Gwen's back." He said, simply.

The knights fell silent, even Gwaine. They just stood there for a few minutes, nobody knowing what to say. Surprisingly, Percival broke the silence first.

"Well that explains Arthur's behaviour."

"Why would Gwen come back though? After Arthur said that he'd have her executed if she returned!" said Gwaine.

Elyan glared at him, then cast his eyes to the ground. "It wasn't her fault. Merlin brought her back after she was attacked by some bandits."

Even Gwaine had the decency to gasp. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine."

"She won't be when Arthur arrests her!"

The knights slowly turned to look at each other. They suddenly bolted for the door, all trying to get to Arthur first.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm using my free lesson in school to do this. Please review! TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there readers! Can I just say thank you to all the lovely people that have been reviewing and putting this on Story Alert. It just means so much *teary eyes*. Ok, enough with the being dramatic. Story time!**

"So Merlin _is_ a sorcerer?"

"Yes. No. Maybe!"

"Gaius! Is he a sorcerer or not!"

"No."

"But I saw him use magic, I-"

"I didn't say he didn't have magic. I said he wasn't a sorcerer."

"Well if he's not a sorcerer and he's been practising magic, what is he?"

"He's a warlock. There's a difference. He doesn't practise magic, but he was born with it. But you mustn't tell anyone about this Gwen. Do you promise me?"

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." promised Gwen, her voice sincere.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because if Arthur were to find out that Merlin has-"

The physician was cut off when the door suddenly flew open and Arthur strode into the room, Merlin behind him.

Arthur looked curious. "Merlin has what, Gaius?" he asked.

Gaius frantically searched for a better excuse than the one he had in mind. Please don't say it, please don't say it, he told himself.

"Um... That Merlin has been spending far too much time at the tavern, sire."

Too late.

Gaius mentally kicked himself. He would not hear the end of this later. Merlin was already glaring daggers at him over Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur gave a small laugh. "Yes, I think you're right there." he said. "But if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Guinevere privately."

"Of course, sire."

Gaius left the room, Merlin following him. As the door swung shut, Gwen swore she could hear the young warlock muttering.

"Honestly Gaius! What is it with you using the tavern excuse every single time?"

Gwen giggled, but her face became solemn again when Arthur sat down next to her.

"Nice to see you again Guinevere."

"You too, Arthur."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um... You wanted to talk about something?" Gwen prompted.

"Huh... Oh, yes. I've reached a decision, Guinevere. I can't let you leave Camelot again, not after you were attacked. You may remain living in Camelot."

Gwen smiled, taking the young king's hands in her own. "I am grateful Arthur," she said softly, "but I don't know if I can stay here after what I did."

Arthur closed his eyes. "No Guinevere. I can't let you leave unprotected. I couldn't bear it if any harm came to you again."

He opened his eyes to find Gwen gazing deeply into them. "Listen to me, Arthur Pendragon. It pains me to stay here. It makes it harder to let go of these emotions. The guilt, the sadness, the pain, the... the... feelings I had for you."

The last few words hurt Arthur so badly. Had? Did she not love him still? But then, why would she? Why was _he_ still in love with her anyway, after her betrayal?

And yet he couldn't help himself. Gwen was so beautiful, with her dark skin and hair contrasting perfectly, her chocolate brown eyes filled with warmth and compassion. He leaned in a little closer.

"Please Guinevere. I am begging you to stay. It's been torture without you here." he whispered

Gwen also leaned closer. "It's been the same for me too."

Suddenly, their lips met, and Arthur felt his heart soar. He had forgotten how good this felt. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and in turn Gwen put her arms around his neck. Arthur ran one hand through her soft black hair. He hadn't felt this happy in so long.

Meanwhile, in a hovel in the woods, Morgana smirked as she looked into a scrying font. She turned to her companion, who was casually sat in the corner, watching from underneath a forest green cloak.

"I think it's time to stir things up a little." said Morgana.

Her companion nodded. "I most certainly agree. I think some magic will be in order here."

Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats could be heard. Morgana rolled her eyes. "Oh great, here comes his lordship to leer at me again."

As soon as he stepped through the door, Agravaine began speaking. "My lady!" he exclaimed. "Have you heard that-"

"Yes, yes, we know Gwen's back in Camelot! And apparently she still has feelings for Arthur. My accomplice was about to do something when you burst in."

Agravaine bowed his head. "I'm sorry my lady. I don't believe I've met your friend."

The boy stepped out from the shadows, lowering his hood. Smiling, he held out his hand for Agravaine to shake.

"Hello." he said, "I'm Mordred."

**Ha ha. I bet you weren't expecting that! Ok, maybe you were. Anyway, please review! TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm sorry I've taken forever to update this. I sort of just started too many new fics, but I'm not going to start anything new now until I've completed the fics I've already started. And now we continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious I don't own it?**

Agravaine didn't know why, but he felt a sense of unease as he shook the boy's hand. Perhaps it was the eyes. Mordred's eyes were such a shocking blue, and to Agravaine it seemed as though they pierced his very soul every time the young druid looked at him. He shivered slightly at the thought.

Morgana, sensing his discomfort, simply rolled her eyes at him. She had more important things to worry about than Agravaine. Truth be told, she probably would have killed the stupid man by now, had he not been her source of information to what was going on in Camelot. Now she had her scrying font, however...

She turned back to it, staring at the image of Gwen and Arthur kissing passionately. It sickened her. She passed a hand over the surface of the water.

"_Amor odium."_ She murmured. Her eyes flashed amber before returning to their normal colour. She smirked slightly. There, she thought. That should be enough for now.

Turning on her heel, she wrapped her cloak around her and swiftly made her way towards the door. She looked over her shoulder.

"Come, Mordred. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>Gwen sighed against Arthur's lips and closed her eyes. She felt perfect right now, as if she had never been apart from the young king in the first place. She-<p>

The air seemed to shift slightly.

Suddenly, Gwen was on her feet, having pushed Arthur away roughly.

"Guinevere-" he began, but was cut off when Gwen slapped him across the face. His expression went from apologetic to shocked as he raised his hand to touch his smarting cheek. Guinevere had never turned against anybody. He was deeply hurt at the fact that he was the first person she had ever lashed out at.

Gwen's eyes widened as she saw the evident hurt in Arthur's own. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she was sorry, but she couldn't. She suddenly felt an unexplained hatred towards him, an anger that she couldn't ignore. She didn't feel like herself at all. Had she been in her right mind she would be apologizing to Arthur, comforting him, but instead she found herself yelling at him.

"Don't you _ever_ come near me again, Arthur Pendragon!"

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed across the room to the door, wrenching it open with such force that it nearly came off of its hinges- revealing four _very_ surprised knights. A snarl almost escaped Gwen's throat, and she tried to push past them, but Elyan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, concern crossing his face. She struggled, trying to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. She looked up at him, her eyes ablaze with fury, and Elyan had to stifle a gasp. He'd never seen Gwen like this-she'd always seemed like an innocent doe, but now she'd turned into some kind of... _monster_. What on earth had Arthur done?

"Calm down, Gwen," he said. "What's wrong?"

She gave him a steely glare. "Nothing's wrong, _brother_." She spat the last word as though it were poison. Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she stalked off down the passageway, muttering furiously.

After watching her round the corner, the knights, as one man, turned back to look at Arthur. No one wanted to break the silence that seemed to stretch out for hours. After a long while, the king stood and hurried out of the room. He walked off in the opposite direction to Gwen, his head bowed.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my chambers." He called over his shoulder, before turning the corner, brushing the tears from his eyes.

After he'd gone, there was a long pause.

"Well, that's certainly not something you see every day."

"Gwaine!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>Gwen was terrified. She had no idea where she was going- she felt as though somebody was controlling her. She hadn't wanted to give in to Arthur that easily. She'd wanted to be more stubborn, but what had just happened was ridiculous! She had good reason to be angry at Arthur, but what she'd done was uncalled for.<p>

No! No, it couldn't be her doing this, could it? Surely somebody else was doing this- dark magic or something. Or had the harsh months of exile changed her? Was she really-

She was shocked to find herself at Camelot's main gate, yet she kept on walking. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't know what would happen next. She tried to force herself to stop, but it wouldn't work. She had almost given up hope when she heard someone call her name from the other side of the courtyard. It made her stop moving completely.

"Gwen! Wait!"

Merlin. Thank God. Gwen turned around, about to greet him, but instead found herself doing something entirely unlike her- again.

"Get away from me, you _filthy_ sorcerer!" She hissed, giving him a sharp prod in the chest.

Merlin recoiled slightly, surprised at the change in Gwen. She was his friend. Surely she would understand that he would only ever use his magic for good.

"Listen, Gwen, I understand if you think differently of me-" he began, but stopped when he saw that Gwen seemed to be having an argument with herself, muttering under her breath furiously.

"Gwen?" he ventured. "Are you all right?"

Gwen tried desperately to overcome whatever had a vice-like grip on her mind, whatever was forcing her to act like this. Suddenly, for a brief second, she was winning, and she felt like herself again. But that fleeting moment soon passed, and she was under a spell once again. She wanted to tell Merlin how afraid she was, beg him to help her.

"I'm _fine_!" she said instead, her hands balling into fists as she spoke. "Just stay away from me! And tell your precious Arthur he can too!" With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the city, the sensation of dread creeping up on her again.

Merlin watched her leave, doubt crossing the young warlock's face.

"Fine? Obviously not." He muttered to himself. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to follow her. Something was wrong with Gwen, and he was determined to find out what it was.

**Again, a thousand apologies to the lovely people who have been waiting for me to update this. I promise it won't take so long next time.**

**Reviewers get virtual cookies! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Do you remember me? Laytonloverdg? Yes, it's me. I'm not dead. Sorry I haven't updated anything in ages- I have no excuse. It was just me being lazy (I'm so bad for that XD). But I've finally sat down at the computer to pen this next chapter, so hopefully you'll forgive me and not want to throw rocks and pointy objects at me, my wonderfully fantastical readers... *innocently smiles and holds out plate of virtual cookies to all readers***

Gwen didn't know how far she'd walked, or how long she'd been walking for, but she knew for certain that each step was taking her closer to something she _definitely _would not like. She tried to hold back the tears filling her eyes, clouding her vision. It was probably the only thing left she could control, although she probably couldn't fight the evil enchantment that was slowly consuming her for much longer. She could practically feel the darkness seeping into every part of her soul, turning her into a mindless puppet, creating something that was not the person she was. If only she hadn't shouted at Merlin, he would have been able to do something; he would have been able to help her... He wouldn't now. She was his friend, and she- no, this... _demon_ inside her- had called him a filthy sorcerer. He would probably never trust her again now.

Gwen choked as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes and splashed into the melting snow. This was a hopeless case, and she knew it. Her mind would be poisoned by dusk; she would fall into the deep abyss of the enchantment and never see her friends, the ones she loved. Merlin, Elyan... and Arthur. She would never see Arthur's face again. She would never remember his eyes, and the way he smiled. She would never hear him tell her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her. She would have no recollection of him whatsoever. A strangled cry escaped Gwen's lips as she realised all of her memories would fade and crumble to dust.

"_But Lancelot's the one you want..."_

Gwen's heart skipped a beat as she uttered the words. She hadn't meant to say it. It was an entirely different voice to her own. It was a cruel voice, filled with maliciousness. It was what darkness would sound like if it had a voice, diminishing the brightest of lights with a simple whisper. Gwen could've gasped with terror as she realised this was the spell talking to her... It almost had complete control over her. Nevertheless, Gwen still tried to fight back.

"I-I'm not listening!" She replied shakily. If she was in her right mind she'd have felt completely stupid, talking to herself in the middle of a forest, but now was not the time.

"_But you have to listen to me..." _The voice hissed, _"Lancelot would never wish ill of you, but Arthur did. He'd have you killed at the first opportunity."_

"He would never! He wants me to stay in Camelot!" Gwen swore the voice was getting louder.

"_But he'll never love you. Not after what you did to him."_

A stream of images flashed through Gwen's mind. Lancelot, Arthur, the fight, the hurt look on Arthur's face, repeated over and over again. She shook her head to try to get rid of the twisted replay, but to no avail. The images flowed faster until they merged and blurred into a bright white light. Gwen finally gave in, falling to her knees with an anguished yell. This had finally broken her, and malevolent laughter rang in her ears.

She didn't notice a dark figure approaching her...

* * *

><p>Merlin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Or hearing, for that matter. He'd been following Gwen for almost twenty minutes when this voice had just burst from her mouth. It was, he'd concluded, like nothing he'd ever seen before. Fine, when Gaius had been possessed by the goblin it had talked through him, but it was still Gaius's own voice. What Merlin had just heard now... It was different. A voice that was clearly not Gwen's had rippled through the air, changed it somehow. Then after warring with... whatever it was for a while, Gwen had simply collapsed to her knees in the middle of a clearing, sobbing, and all Merlin had wanted to do was run to her and comfort her. But even more bizarrely, someone was striding across the clearing towards her. Someone Merlin thought he'd never see again...<p>

Lancelot.

* * *

><p>"Gwen..."<p>

Gwen jerked her head up when she felt someone gently place a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she scrambled backwards hurriedly. "No..." She gasped.

"Yes."

"But you're dead! You died! I was banished because of you!" Gwen was becoming frantic now.

Lancelot gave a sad, regretful smile. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry." He stretched out a hand to help Gwen to her feet, and she remembered how noble and chivalrous Lancelot could be. But her thoughts kept wandering to Arthur, wishing she could see him once more. Perhaps she could...

"Lancelot, please take me back to Camelot," she begged, knowing he would probably oblige.

Something dangerous flashed behind the former knight's eyes. "No..."

Gwen was startled. "W-What? Why?"

Lancelot suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and held it tightly in a vice-like grip. "I can't let you go back to Arthur again. You're with me now."

"Lancelot, I don't understand. This isn't like you, this is-" And it finally clicked. Lancelot couldn't possibly be alive- Gwen had known that all along. It was just wishful thinking.

Something terrible was happening. Lancelot's face was contorting and changing shape, morphing into someone else that she knew all too well.

"M-Morgana?" She stammered.

"Hello Gwen. Were you honestly so stupid as to believe that your beloved Lancelot was really alive. That's the second time you've fallen for that now."

Mordred appeared beside the sorceress, frowning. Morgana grinned.

"This is Mordred, although I think you've already met. Hasn't he grown?"

"I did not come here to be mocked, Morgana." said the druid. His gaze swept the trees around the clearing, as though he sensed something. He reached out with his mind, called out in his head.

_Emrys..._

Merlin crouched lower behind the dying tree that was his hiding place, and held his breath. He couldn't risk being seen. He tentatively replied to the druid, as though merely thinking would expose him. _Mordred?_

_Emrys, you must stop this._

Merlin frowned. If Mordred was on Morgana's side, then why was the young druid telling him this? _I don't understand..._

_I want no part in this now. Morgana has gone too far._

_What do you mean? Want no part in what?_

Merlin got no reply, but he got his answer soon enough.

Gwen looked up in fear as Morgana produced a knife from her cloak and held it up to the light. It shone a faint, pale glow when she did this, and Merlin could clearly see the runes on the side of it. He already knew what was going to happen.

"This has gone on long enough, I think. Don't you think so Gwen?" One fluid, sweeping movement Gwen was lying on the floor gasping for breath and Morgana was smiling triumphantly. "So sorry you never became queen, dear. Come Mordred." The sorceress turned and swept out of the clearing with a reluctant Mordred in tow.

As soon as they'd gone Merlin rushed over to Gwen, almost tripping over in his haste.

"Gwen! Gwen, look at me!"

"Mer... Merlin..."

"Shh, it's fine, you'll be fine, I can fix you, I'll-"

"Merlin, I'm sorry..."

The warlock was momentarily confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I... I called you a filthy... sorcerer."

"Gwen, that hardly matters now. _Licsar gestapol nu!"_

"What are... you doing?"

"Trying to heal you. _Licsar gestapol nu!"_

Merlin sighed as he realised his attempts to heal Gwen were worthless. Morgana must have enchanted the blade. But Merlin was not going to let Gwen die. It was convenient that they were in a vast clearing. A clearing that was big enough for...

"Gwen, if you were shocked at the fact that I was a sorcerer, then you'll be- Oh no!" The young warlock noticed that Gwen had passed out. He had to hurry. Merlin gently lifted his friend from the ground and raised his head to the sky.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

Merlin smiled as he heard the beating of wings and Kilgharrah landed in the clearing.

"You are troubled, Merlin?" said the dragon.

Merlin quickly explained the situation to the creature, before he could start speaking in riddles. "Please, can you heal her?"

"I cannot undo the work of another dragon, young warlock."

"What do you mean?"

"The blade Morgana used is like the blade you forged in my breath.

"You mean the one Uther used to kill the wraith?"

"Yes. Although the magic enchanting Morgana's dagger is considerably weaker."

"But- How?"

"There is only one other of my kind on this earth, young warlock."

Merlin nodded "Aithusa. But how will I heal Gwen?"

"I'm afraid that I don't have the answer to that, Merlin."

"But you must do! Please, she can't die!"

"Return her to Camelot. Let destiny take its course."

"You mean let her die?!"

The dragon tilted his head. "Perhaps." He said, taking off and flying into the darkening sky.

Merlin turned and made his way back towards Camelot as quickly as he could, muttering curses under his breath. Sometimes he hated that dragon and his riddles.

**And so that is the end of this chapter. I hope it makes up for how long it took me to update. I am really really really sorry guys. Feel free to throw a virtual rock at me in a review XD I love virtualness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Wow, this is probably my quickest update ever! Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys :)**

Arthur sat in his chambers in silence, his head in his hands. He was ashamed at his own immaturity, but he couldn't face the world at the moment, and had remained in solitude for the past hour.

He'd found himself swamped by feelings of guilt and sadness. He felt awful for what he'd done to Guinevere. He'd been so blinded by his rage and jealousy towards Lancelot that he'd forgotten to consider Gwen's feelings. He had broken her heart by banishing her- and now she would never love him again. But Arthur still loved her, and because of this he hadn't been able to face the truth of Gwen's betrayal, and banished her, ashamed that he could not look her in the eye knowing that their love was a lie to her.

He was sickened to the core at his own behaviour. He'd tossed Gwen out like she was nothing to him, cast her aside like a broken sword he could no longer use. Then she'd returned, bruised and broken, and he'd kissed her like he owned her and her feelings were nonexistent to him. He felt like he'd taken advantage of her in her vulnerable state, used her. It made him feel like his father, a man who claimed he loved a woman when truly he couldn't care less about her. Arthur had sworn to himself he wouldn't be that man. How could a man like that be a fair and just king? How could he possibly care about his subjects when he didn't even care about his lover? And yet he had been that man. The evidence was right there in front of him. He'd behaved like an unfeeling monster, Gwen clearly hated him, and Arthur honestly couldn't blame her. He'd deserved it when she'd struck him and stormed off, leaving him red-faced.

Yet he was still sat alone wallowing in self-pity, like it was Guinevere who'd wronged him. He was acting selfishly after he'd clearly been unjust toward her. No wonder she had fallen for Lancelot- a knight so gallant and honest it was beyond belief. It occurred to Arthur that if he'd have considered how Gwen felt he would not have tried to murder Lancelot, the man she loved- it hurt Arthur deeply to think of this- in front of her. If Arthur truly loved her then he should have let her go. Then at least the king would have been happy in the knowledge that his fair Guinevere was happy too.

Arthur thought of what Gwen had said when he'd asked her to marry him.

"_With all my heart._"

The words echoed in his head, reverberated, ricocheted off the walls of his mind. Had Gwen truly meant that when she said it? Or was she just doing that because she felt she had too? Arthur was shocked- was he really that controlling? He'd never wanted to be like that. All through his youth he'd wanted to be like his father, but he had realised that was not such a good thing. Yet he was still becoming more and more like Uther every day. Arthur hated himself for it. He cursed every moment that he'd ever been selfish, arrogant, conceited and all the other things Merlin and no doubt the citizens of Camelot thought he was. Well that would stop right now. He could be the person he wanted to be, not the man his father wanted him to be -Guinevere had shown him that.

Arthur stood up from the solid, wooden chair he'd been sat in and stretched, wondering how long he'd been sat there, tangled up in his own thoughts. If only Merlin had been there, he'd have spoken his mind and Arthur would have his answers, no problem. He crossed to the window and glanced out at the darkening sky. He'd been alone in his chambers longer than he thought. He caught sight of his reflection in the glass. He looked a state. The silent tears had left tracks on his cheeks and his hair was pushed back where he'd been running his hands through it with the stress. He sighed. What was becoming of him? This was not how a king should behave. He felt lost, hopeless… he had no idea what was expected of him anymore. It made him wish more than ever that he had Guinevere by his side. She would have been a wise queen.

He was brought to his senses by a frantic rapping at the door. Arthur allowed whoever it was entry and was surprised to see Merlin had knocked for once, but the king's remark stuck in his throat when he realised something was wrong. It was clear to see on his manservant's face that something was terribly, terribly wrong... And Arthur thought he had an idea of what it was.

"Sire..."

"What's happened?" Arthur asked abruptly. He wasn't going to accept it. He'd just found her, he'd just got her back. He wasn't going to lose her again, even if she did hate him.

"Arthur, it was Morgana. She possessed Gwen and led her to the Darkling Woods, lured her there by pretending to be Lancelot-"

Arthur felt a pang of sadness as he heard this. So she did love Lancelot and not him.

This must have shown on his face, because Merlin said softly "It wasn't like that Arthur. Gwen actually thought it was Lancelot, but she didn't seem all too happy to see him. She even asked if he'd take her back to Camelot so she could see you."

Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him. So Gwen still loved him. But his newfound moment of happiness was not to last.

"But Morgana got out this knife, this enchanted blade, and... Now Gwen's dying and Gaius doesn't know how to cure her."

The world seemed to crash down on Arthur and the room tilted sideways. Merlin reached out a hand to steady him. "Arthur?"

Arthur sat down heavily on his bed. "You can't heal her..."

"I'm afraid not, sire..."

"Then why is life worth living?" Arthur looked down at the floor, as though he was hoping to find the answer there. His shoulders shook as tears started to tumble down his cheeks again. Guinevere was going to die and he couldn't even tell her how sorry he was for hurting her.

Merlin was startled at how rapidly Arthur could change from a proud and confident king to a broken man. He sat down gently beside his friend and tentatively pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug. Arthur simply buried his head in Merlin's jacket and sobbed.

"All is not lost Arthur," said the warlock. He couldn't bear to see his friend like this. It was heartbreaking. "I'll find a way, I promise. I know what it's like to lose the one you love. I don't want you to have to go through that too."

Arthur was slightly taken aback by this. "You do?" he mumbled as he brushed the tears from his eyes.

Merlin nodded sadly. "Her name was Freya... She died in my arms. Sometimes the days are hard and miss her too much, but then I see you with Gwen and it reminds of the good things. Don't give up hope, Arthur. Not whilst Gwen's still breathing."

The room fell quiet. The two friends stayed where they were for a brief few minutes until Arthur straightened up and broke the silence with a hoarse whisper.

"Do you think I deserve her love, Merlin?"

"Sorry, sire?"

"Guinevere. Don't you think she deserves someone better than me?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Why are you even asking that question? What's happened to you Arthur?"

Arthur gazed at the floor. "Gwen happened. I loved her from the moment I saw her. She became my everything- nothing in this entire world could compare to her beauty."

"That's awfully poetic."

Arthur managed a small smile, before his face dropped back into a sad expression. "But I'm not good enough for her. She left me because I treated her badly…"

Merlin shook his head. "Never that. Anyone could clearly see that she loved you and you loved her. Don't let her go. Don't lose a love like yours."

With that the young warlock turned and left the king alone in silence.

Arthur took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before making his way to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

><p>Merlin forced himself to stop the tears from falling as he walked briskly through the castle corridors and out into the courtyard. It still hurt to think of Freya, but he couldn't dwell on the past right now. There were more pressing matters in the present to deal with. He had to find Aithusa, and quickly. He was not going to let Gwen die. She was his friend, and besides, he couldn't bear to see that hurt look on Arthur's face again.<p>

He left the citadel and passed through the lower town, before heading to the field where he usually met Kilgarrah. Merlin didn't know if this would work, but he had to try, for Gwen and Arthur's sake. He concentrated and tried to conjure up as much powerful magic as he could muster.

"Aithusa," he yelled, in the tongue of the dragons. "_Ypakoúei ton afénti sou, o drákon. Akoúste tín ékkílsí, ton adelfó. Diaschí tous ouranoús gia ména!_"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he uttered the last word and sent a wave of magical energy away from him. He prayed again that this would work. It had to. He was relieved when moments later the white dragon landed in front of him, bowing her head. Merlin gently stretched out a hand to stroke the young dragon but Aithusa cowered away in fear. Merlin frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "I'm not even angry. Just confused."

Aithusa tilted her head slightly, then relaxed when she saw Merlin meant no harm.

"But you have to help me, Aithusa," continued the warlock. "You enchanted a knife that Morgana used to stab my friend. Now my friend is dying and I need to know how to heal here. Only you can tell me how to help her."

Merlin patiently waited for an answer. When none came, he frowned.

"Aithusa?" he questioned. The young dragon bowed her head again. The realisation hit Merlin with the force of a falling tree.

"You can't talk, can you?"

The dragon gazed at him sadly. "Oh this is HOPELESS!" Merlin cried, aiming an angry kick at a nearby rock. He sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, knowing that there was nothing he could do to save Gwen. She was going to die and he couldn't help her. Arthur would never be happy again. How would Merlin ever be able to unite Albion? He hated his stupid destiny and all the trouble and suffering it had caused.

He felt someone gently nudge him, but he didn't look up. There was no point in doing anything anymore-

_I may not be able to talk, but I can still think, Emrys_.

Merlin looked up, startled. Aithusa gazed back down at him. It almost looked like she was smiling.

"H-how did you do that?" stammered the warlock.

_It is a bond shared between all dragons and dragonlords._

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He would be able to heal Gwen now.

"Do you know how I can save my friend, Aithusa?"

_I'm afraid I do not share the extensive knowledge of Kilgharrah._

"Oh..."

_However, Morgana did talk to me on many occasions about the ways of the High Priestesses. They favoured enchanted blades and jewellery, and they nearly always worked._

"What do you mean _nearly_ always?"

_Their spells of hatred can only be broken with one thing. There is a spell, but it will not work on its own._

"Well what other thing do I need? I can get it, whatever it is, I'll find it!"

_It's not that simple, Emrys. The thing that must accompany the spell is love. And love it must be. Only the strongest of bonds will suffice. A love from a pure heart is needed to break this spell._

Merlin nodded. Arthur's love for Gwen was clearly pure. He had seen it from the start. Seeing Arthur's confidence crumble under the weight of his guilt for hurting Gwen had only proved the warlock right. But was Gwen's love pure? It did seem like it wasn't. She still loved Lancelot. She'd betrayed Arthur because of him.

Unless...

Merlin suddenly remembered the events of Lancelot's return like it was yesterday.

"Aithusa. What was it you said about High Preistesses?"

_They favoured enchanted blades and jewellery?_

Now Merlin knew. Gwen had never betrayed Arthur. Well, not intentionally... Gwen was going to become queen of Camelot- Morgana, who happened to be a High Preistess of the Old Religion, would have wanted revenge. Plus, with Arthur's queen banished from Camelot, and Arthur broken, Morgana could have stormed the castle much more easily. All the pieces of this puzzle were slotting together to form the full picture. It was the perfect plot. No one would ever have found out if Merlin hadn't brought Gwen back to Camelot.

Merlin nodded at the dragon. "Thank you, Aithusa."

_My pleasure, dragonlord_.

As the great white creature was about to take off, Merlin stopped him.

"One more thing," he said. "Why did you help Morgana? Surely you know she wants to bring Albion's downfall."

Aithusa performed the reptillian equivalent of a shrug.

_I do not know. It is what destiny has decided. It all leads to the Battle of Camlann- that is when everything changes_.

"Wait! What's Camlann? Aithusa!"

But the dragon had already taken off into the sky.

"But you didn't even tell me what the spell was!"

_You'll know it, Merlin_.

Merlin shook his head. Aithusa was worse than Kilgharrah- if that was possible. The warlock turned and hurried back towards the city as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. He knew where he was heading next- the dungeons of Camelot.


End file.
